


Anuket

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: River Running Backwards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Arab Character, Arabian Horses, Egypt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Svalazah Wadjet, Horse Racing, Horseback Riding, Horses, Nobility, Noble Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), google translate, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Harry finally arrives at his safe destination, but it's much further from home than he expected it to be.





	1. Anuket's Guidance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumbling Pedestal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374462) by [Shivani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivani/pseuds/Shivani). 
  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284494) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 

> I am agnostic personally, so I apologise for any misrepresentations of any religions and their connected cultures, that I might run into in this story.

**Ramadan 2, 364**

Nefer sat on the bank of the Nile above Abu, sorrow in his expression as he watched the waters rush past. He held a lotus bloom in his hand as he stared at the water, absently shredding the petals between his fingers. “Sithathor…” he sighed, and tossed the bloom into the waters, rising to his feet as it swept out of sight.

He froze at the sound of a low groan coming from upriver, and turned to see a gazelle gazing implacably at him. He froze, and bowed his head, “My lady.” The gazelle snorted and tossed her head, darting in the direction from which he’d heard the groan. Nefer frowned and darted after her.

* * *

Harry groaned, curling into a ball, the sound of water flowing piercing through his unconscious state. He heard a soft gasp, and blinked open bloodshot eyes to see a man in strange robes (even for the wizarding world) leaning over him. Harry flinched back, “Who are you?” He choked out

The other man frowned, cocking his head to one side, speaking in a strange melodic tongue, “Hal 'ant bakhyr?”

Harry shook his head, wincing as he slowly sat up, the other man moving back, “I don’t understand.”

Green eyes scanned over his face, “Bu daha mı iyi?” At Harry’s look of confusion, he continued, “Tu Romanus es?”

Harry blinked, “That’s Latin, right?”

His companion cocked his head, but when Harry didn’t continue, he kept going, “Kya aap yah jubaan bol sakate hain? Kī iha tuhāḍī zabāna hai? Éllines ísos?”

Harry swallowed harshly, very aware of his dry throat, and mentally cursing the goblins, “Sorry, no.”

The other sighed and ran his hand over his face, ~How can I help the hatchling if I can’t speak to him?~

Harry blinked, ~You want to help me?~

The other jerked his head back to face Harry, ~You’re a _Speaker?~_

Harry winced, ~Yes.~

~Very well then. I am known as~ “Ankhkherednefer,” ~you are?~

Harry blinked, “Harry” ~and you are~ “Anchor-nefer?”

“Hari?” ~Strange.~ He paused, ~Call me~ “Nefer” ~if it passes your lips more easily.~ He paused, and stood, offering a hand to Harry, ~Come, it is not well-thought to remain out in the heat at this time of the seasons.~ Harry blinked, and took the hand, letting Nefer assist him to his feet. Nefer started striding out into the desert, leaving a puzzled Harry to follow after him, ~How do you come to be here~ “Hari?”

~I asked the small Savage Ones for a safe den.~

* * *

Nefer frowned, parsing through the sentence given by his strangely clad companion, “Goblins?” He gave the other a confused look, ~What were you doing with them?~

Hari gave him an equally confused look, ~They run the places of the shining metal.~

“Shining metal?” He frowned, “Gold?” ~For how many seasons?~

“Um.” The boy frowned, ~Many.~

Nefer choked, tripping over his own feet as he turned to stare at the boy, ~What point in the cycles is it?~

Hari gave him a worried look, and spat out an unintelligible series of syllables.

Nefer groaned, ~The den of~ “Wadjet” ~is beneath the~ “Cypress.” He waved the boy in through the doorway of the tent now before them, following after him.

* * *

Harry stared around in surprise, if he hadn’t already known he was in another country by the geography, then this tent would have been enough to tell him. It was filled with silks and furniture that his admittedly limited education told him was probably Arabic or Turkish in design. “Wow.”

His host was standing over a desk scattered with scrolls, digging through them. He finally pulled a tablet looking to be covered with wax from beneath a pile and set it on a low table nearer the doorway, motioning Harry to take the seat opposite him, “Daena naemal hdha , 'alays kadhlk?”

Harry swallowed, “Right.”

Nefer paused, seeming to examine his guest, before rising from his seat as Harry sunk into the one opposite, and collected a brass jug from a side table and a small glass, ~Life-liquid. Drink.~

“Thank you.”

Nefer waited and watched Harry with piercing green eyes until he seemed satisfied with the amount of water ingested, and then handed him the tablet, ~Now, cycle-date?~ Harry cocked his head, and wrote on the tablet: _16th May 1998._ The other man choked, and spoke once more ~This, cycle-date?~ He tapped the latter set of numbers, and at Harry’s nod, he grimaced and crossed it out, and wrote his own letters and numbers: _Ramadan 2, 364._ He tapped the last three numbers, ~Cycle-date~ “Hijri.” He wrote another set: _Maius 11, 975._ “Romanus.”

Harry stared at the tablet, “Shit.” At the other’s confused expression, he elaborated, ~I hatched~ and wrote on the tablet: _Julius 31, 1980._ ~I cycle-travelled.~

* * *

Nefer froze, _‘Not good.’_ ~Intentional?~

The boy shook his head, ~Asked Savage Ones for safety. They chose how.~

~This is not good.~ He stared at the boy, ~Not safe before hatching.~ He pinched his nose as the boy froze, looking terrified, “Hari” ~hatching-name?~  
~Yes.~

~Did Savage Ones give you a path to follow? New hatching-name?~

~Blood-spill named me different as well as hatching.~

Nefer sagged in relief that he would have to watch the boy suffer the fate of those out of time, ~Name is?~ He offered the tablet after scraping it clean, and watched as the boy scrawled out a connection to his own house:_ Svalazah Alioth Wadjet_. “Interesting.” He smirked at the boy, and tapped the last name, ~My kin-name also.~

* * *

Harry gaped in shock, “What?” At Nefer’s annoyed look, he elaborated, ~Your kin-name?~

~Yes.~ He hissed, looking satisfied. ~Means I can use speakings to give you my non-Speaker Tongue.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Time Travel. Yes, I know it's overdone, but I felt like taking a turn. Nefer is going to be of a great deal of importance going forward, at least for this first part. Sithathor was his wife in case I don't get around to elaborating. She died in childbirth, so... but the child did survive. They're currently with the aunt's family while Nefer mourns.
> 
> GOOGLE TRANSLATE - I tried to keep the languages as accurate as I could for what Nefer would plausibly be expected to be able to speak.
> 
> hal 'ant bakhyr? – are you alright? Arabic  
Bu daha mı iyi? – is this better? Turkish  
Tu Romanus es? – are you roman? Latin  
kya aap yah jubaan bol sakate hain? – can you speak this tongue? - Hindi  
Kī iha tuhāḍī zabāna hai? – Is this your tongue? Punjabi  
Éllines ísos? – Greek perhaps? – Greek  
daena naemal hdha , 'alays kadhlk? – Let’s work this out, shall we? Arabic


	2. Discussing Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefer helps Harry understand Arabic... and explains why he was so concerned when Harry revealed he'd Time Travelled.

Nefer frowned at Hari, “This is going to be so complicated.” He switched languages, so the boy could understand, and held out his left hand, ~Take my hand.~ As the boy did so, he placed his other hand atop the one in his grasp, and let his magic swell into the pendant hanging from his throat, knowing the amulet would be glowing as it worked to power his spell. “Djehuti,” ~I entreat you. Grant this hatchling before me knowledge of the hatching-tongue of my own clutch.~

* * *

Harry watched in shock as the cat-headed necklace about his host’s neck started to glow golden, and magic started to flow through the air between the two of them as Nefer continued to speak, until finally it halted and he could take in a deep breath, a mild headache blooming into life behind his eyes. “Did it work?”

Nefer smirked, and released his hands, “You tell me.”

“You’re speaking English?”

Nefer cocked his head, “No. Djehuti granted you knowledge of my People’s Tongue.” He frowned, “You seemed to recognise Latin, so you might know it best as Arabica.”

Harry frowned, “Arabic? We’re in Arabia?”

Nefer sighed, pouring himself a glass of water, “No. We’re in the Nile Valley.”

“Egypt?” Harry gaped.

“Going by your reaction, that is as much news to you as the time period you find yourself in?”

Harry swallowed, “You could say that. I was in England last I knew.”

“England?” Nefer’s accent stumbled over the strange word.

“Um… Britain?”

Green eyes flickered shut as his host thought that through, “Britannia?” He snorted, “You did come a long way.”

* * *

Nefer frowned, flicking his eyes over the slight form of the figure before him, “How old are you, child?”

Hari flinched, “I’m eighteen. Hardly a child.”

“True. Especially considering my people judge adulthood at twelve.” Ignoring his guest’s gape, he continued, “I won’t be able to claim you as my child then. Parental adoptions are difficult after one has come of age… to say nothing of the minimal age gap. It’s doubtful any would believe you to be mine with only a seven year gap between us.”

“Adoption?” Hari frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Nefer folded his fingers together, fixing his eyes on his guest’s face, “You’re a stranger in these lands Hari. If you wish to live safely, you’ll need to be taken under the protection of a Noble House… and that’s ignoring the secret of your time travel. Huah does not take kindly to those who defy him. The fact that you have a secondary Name, one tied to my own House, suggests that you are intended to slip into the timestream without difficulty, however, you will need to become a part of this time.” He grimaced, “The fate that awaits time travellers who do not do so, and who intend to remain as they were before they fell backwards, is not a kind one. Hari will have to die in order that…” He glanced at the tablet, “Svalazah, may live.” He gave a calm shrug, “Otherwise you will fade and die.”

Hari groaned, “Bloody Goblins.”

“Aye. They are that.” He smirked, “There’s a reason we don’t trust them with our banking systems.”

“You’re smarter than my People then.”

“That’s as may be, but you cannot tell me what happens between now and then, Hari.” Nefer cocked his head, “Travelling back may have stuck us on a different path to the one from which you travelled from, but there is still the chance that it did not, and that you were always here.” He shrugged, “We need to consult with the Gods, but you cannot do that as Hari, and until we do, we cannot know if you will be here indefinitely, or if you will eventually return to your own time.”

* * *

Harry opened his mouth to object, but then thought better of it, “Huah?”

“He is the God of Infinity and Time, of Long Life and of Eternity.” Nefer shrugged, “I’m sure you can see how this fits into his domain.”

Harry groaned, “Right.”

“You don’t know my People’s Gods, do you?”

Harry shrugged, “I’ve heard of Osiris and Horus, I think? But none of the others, if there are others.”

Nefer snorted, “Oh, there are others. Over two thousand I believe.” At Harry’s confused look, he elaborated, “Not all of those of us who still follow them recognise all of them, but you will need to at least learn the basics.”

“Why are you helping me?”

* * *

Nefer froze, recognising the pained question for what it was. _‘That poor child.’_ He swallowed heavily before continuing, “My parents died when I was young. I was taken in by the House of Djehuti and lived with them until I came of age and took over my own Estates. I eventually married their youngest daughter, Stihathor.” He closed his eyes, fighting for calm, “I know what it is to be alone in the world, Hari. If not for my wife’s family, I would likely have lost everything.” He paused before continuing, “I was eight at the time. It would not be difficult to claim that I had a younger brother, who was taken by their killers.” He grimaced sadly, “We can claim that they kept you as a slave before you eventually managed to escape, and that you only just managed to track me down.”

“You would do that? You don’t even know me.”

“I know that a blood-test identified you as kin to my House. That tells me enough.” He smiled at the look of confusion blooming on the younger male’s face. “My House is named for Wadjet for a reason. Our purpose originally was to protect the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt. A Son of our Line served as his sworn shield until the unification, at which point the duty was shared with a Daughter of House Nekhbet. Eventually we intermarried to the point that only House Wadjet remains however. After the Pharaohs fell, we continued our duties of protection to Egypt herself. If Wadjet has claimed you into her Bloodline, then she has deemed you as deserving of the Name. She would not have done so if she did not believe you were trustworthy.”

“Her Bloodline?”

Nefer blinked, _‘He doesn’t know?’_ “Magical Families start in one of two ways. Either a child is born from a human to creature relationships, or one of the Gods takes a lover from among us. Said child is always among the strongest of us. Occasionally the gifts fade in a Bloodline, and a child is born nearly indistinguishable from an unGifted, but the Magic always returns further down the Line.” He paused, “The Lore is that Wadjet approached a fisherman and his wife, and asked them to raise her son. They gave the boy her name as his Housename, and our Line continues from there.” He shrugged, “We still don’t know who the father of the child was, but we don’t especially need to know.”

He rose to his feet, and headed back outside, “We can discuss it further after you have eaten. I may not think you can remain with your birthname, but I understand if you need time to come to terms with that fact.” He smiled at the boy as he followed him out, “You are facing down a large change after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huah is actually a god apparently... not one I'd come across before though.
> 
> Djehuti is another name for Thoth... like House Wadjet, they are named for the god from which they claim to descend.
> 
> Hari is an Indian name, which I'm using as the closest Nefer has come to the name Harry before, hence the difference in spellings between POVs.


	3. Al Khamsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his decision

Nefer sighed, flicking his hand at the prepared firepit to light the dried dung already stacked within, and started cooking the evening meal, letting Hari resettle himself. A snuffling sound came from behind him, and he reached up without turning, letting his hand rest on the mare’s forehead. She nuzzled into his hand, before moving to lie in the shade of the tree. Hari stepped out of the tent and gaped at her for a moment, she turned her head to look at him, before resettling herself when her rider showed no concern. Nefer watched Hari approach out of the corner of his eye as he continued with the meal, so was unsurprised when he spoke, “What’s her name?”

Nefer flicked his gaze to Hari, “Aibnatu Alriyh Alsahrawia.” Hari blinked, so Nefer elaborated, “Names remain in their native tongue to your ears, I’m afraid, “Hers means Daughter of the Desert Wind.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“That she is.” Nefer settled back on his haunches, handing Hari a bowl of meat and dates, “Do you ride?”

Hari grimaced, “No. My People see horses as an extravagance of the wealthy.”

Nefer blinked at him in shock, “I would advise against sharing that information here. Some might agree, but the Muslims are taught that horses are gifts from their god.”

“Oh. You’re not…?”

“Neither Muslim, nor offended.” Nefer shrugged, beginning his meal. “I was raised Egyptian, not Muslim.” He paused, “Horses are still important to my culture, but I understand that you were reared differently to me.” He paused, giving the young man a considering look, “I’ll gift you one from my stables.”

Hari froze, “That means more than it appears, doesn’t it?”

Nefer smirked, “Maybe there’s hope for you yet. I was growing concerned you were taking it too well.”

“I questioned you about the adoption.”

“Yes, but that was more about why I would offer you that, and not what it would mean to you.”

Hari snorted, finally starting his meal, giving the dates a puzzled look as he ate, “I notice you’re still not explaining.”

He snorted, “Ai is from the Hadban Line of Mares. As such, she’s one of the more valuable horses in my stable… essentially, she’s worth a Pharaoh’s ransom.”

Hari choked, “_What_?”

“I may not be Muslim myself, but the majority of the population _are_, and even those who aren’t, know the value of horses. Essentially they are a sign of your position within the culture.” He cocked his head, “Mares are more valuable than stallions, and the Hadban Line is one of the five most valuable of the Desert Lines, the Al Khamsa… with the other Desert Lines already being more valuable than the imported horses.”

“So, you want to gift me a fortune?”

“Essentially.” Nefer shrugged, “I’ve already offered to claim you as kin. It would look poorly on me if I didn’t grant you the respect that that ensues.” He smiled dryly, choosing to continue while Hari was distracted, “The Hadban are bred to be one of the more athletic Lines. The Seglawi are usually faster, but they have poor endurance in comparison. Then there’s the Hamdani, which are similar to the Hadban, but much larger. The Abeyan look much like the Seglawi, but with a longer back, and more often with white markings. They’re also the smallest.” He flicked his green eyes over his companion, noticing the intrigue building in equally green eyes, “Last is the Kehilan. They are similar in size to the Hamdani, but stronger and deeper of chest.” He shrugged, spreading his hands, “There are other Lines of course, but those five are the most popular. My stable mainly consists of Ai and her kin, so it’s primarily Hadban.” He frowned, “You don’t look to have reached your full height, despite your age, yet you’re already taller than I am. My stable might suit you for now, but it might pay to find you a mount from one of the taller Al Khamsa Lines for when you attain your full growth. I mean, Ai could carry you at full height, but if you’re intending to ride for a prolonged period, a mount better suited to your height would be more comfortable for you both. So, either the Kehilan or Hamdani Lines most likely.”

Hari blinked, obviously fighting against the principles induced in the youthful hardships plain to see on his form, “T-thank you.” He met Nefer’s eyes, “For all of this.”

Nefer smiled softly, “You’re very welcome, Hari.” He paused, “You’ve made your choice, haven’t you?”

* * *

Harry hesitated for a moment, “Yes. Yes I have.”

“Well?”

“Just, you said House Djehuti took you in, won’t they know I’m a fraud?”

“You won’t be a fraud once I claim you properly.” Nefer set his bowl aside, “And no. They won’t. The only reason they took me in is because my mother was the cousin of Sirdar Djehuti’s wife. We barely knew each other before then.”

_‘I can’t believe he wants me. But I don’t have a choice. Not really.’_ Harry sighed, “I’ll accept your offer then.”

Nefer smiled, “Excellent.” He paused, “Just so you know, I only have a daughter, so you’re stuck as my heir.” He rose to his feet and disappeared back into the tent, his chestnut horse following after him.

“_What?_ Nefer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All information on the Arab Lines came via Google, so if I got something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> As to Harry's height, according to Google he's 5'9". Also according to Google, the average height in Ancient Egypt was around 5'4" (actually dropping over time from 5'6"ish in the Early Dynastic Period, to 5'3" in the New Kingdom), and even the modern average height in Saudi Arabia is only 5'6.5". So, I'm sticking Nefer at 5'4" since he's Egyptian predominately, not Arabic, and leaving Harry at Canon height for his final height, once his magic helps him recover from years of poor nutrition.
> 
> Also, I used Google Translate from English to Arabic for the Name of Nefer's horse, so I apologise if I screwed it up.


	4. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefer takes Harry in search of the answers they're looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, I am aware that Ramadan is drought season, but I'm assuming as Magicals, they're capable of cooling charms. (Probably worked into jewellery).

Harry curled up on the sleeping mat Nefer had produced for him, his mind spinning from the developments of the day. _‘I can’t believe he’s doing all this for me. He doesn’t even know me.’_ He sighed, and rolled over, noticing Ai laying facing him, Nefer curled up with his back against hers. _‘He doesn’t even know me.’_ His breathing evened out, and he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Nefer sighed, turning the events of the day over in his mind, _‘He’s taking this all far too well.’_ He grimaced, _‘Hopefully I can get him settled in this time before he snaps.’ _A smile flittered over his face as he heard Hari’s breathing even out. _‘I hope this works out for him, he carries too heavy a burden for one so young.’_

* * *

**Ramadan 3, 364**

Harry groaned, rolling to his side as the sun filtered in through the doorway. An amused snort came from closer to the doorway, before the accented voice of his host filtered through his mind, “Coffee?”

“_Please._” Harry pulled himself upright in time to be handed a folded piece of flatbread and a small cup of thick dark coffee, before being steered out the doorway.

“Eat quickly.” Nefer smirked, sipping from his own cup, “We leave in an hour.”

“Right.” Harry paled, then blinked at the taste of the drink, “This is coffee?”

Nefer cocked his head, pausing in where he was activating the spells to shrink the tent and its contents back down for travel. “It is, yes. Why, is it different to what you know?”

Harry snorted, “Well, it’s less bitter for one.”

“Interesting.” Nefer slipped the now-shrunken tent into the saddlebag strapped behind Ai’s saddle, before handing Harry a bundle of fabric. “I may not have officially adopted you yet, but your clothing is not something that I have seen before. It would be safer for you if you dressed more the part.” He smirked at Harry’s grimace, as he scanned over Nefer’s own clothes, in comparison to those he was wearing currently. “Fortunately for you, I am known to prefer the Turkish style when traveling. Trousers make riding far more comfortable in my mind.” He cocked his head, “Though they will most likely be rather different to what you are used to.” He smirked, and shucked his long tunic, in exchange for the long coat folded over the saddle, revealing he was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy green trousers beneath. “I do follow the traditions, but some things are easier this way.”

“Right.” Harry unfolded the fabric, sagging in relief at the sight of a pair of baggy trousers, bound tight where the ankles would be, and a shirt matching the one Nefer himself wore. “Um…”

* * *

Nefer flicked his gaze to his companion, and snorted, before leading Ai back in the direction of the river, “Join us when you’re changed.” _‘It might be more difficult to help him adjust than I anticipated.’_

His pupils slid vertical as he scanned over desert around them, only to be interrupted by a soft noise behind him. He spun, to see Hari standing there, looking nervous, and _‘Oh_.’

“Am I wearing it wrong?” Nefer cocked his head, in enquiry, “You’re giving me a very strange look, Nefer.”

Nefer grimaced, “No, you’re wearing them right.” He shrugged, “You just look uncannily like my step-mother’s younger brother in them, only with a strong influence from my father as well.”

“Step-mother?”

“Yes.” Nefer shrugged, swinging up on Ai’s back, and offering Hari his hand, “My mother died when I was young. Father remarried some years later, but had no further children before he and his new wife were killed.” Hari clasped his hand, and Nefer pulled him up behind him, “The dates work out well enough for you to claim to be the child of that union. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were kin from that side at some point.” He nudged Ai into a soft trot out into the desert, having already filled the waterskins.

“Oh?”

“Your new middle name is Alioth. Alioth is a constellation, which is a part of the naming tradition of House Aswad, for all that they are a relatively newer House.”

Hari tensed at his back, “Would Aswad happen to translate to Black?”

“That it would.”

Hari slumped against his back, “My godfather was the last of the House of Black. It wouldn’t surprise me if he found a way to adopt me when I was little.”

“Hmm. That would explain the choice of names then. When a situation such as yours occurs, the Magic usually reshuffles their target to a House they have a strong tie to in whatever place it is deemed they’ll be taken. My Uncle died in the same mess as my parents, as far as I’m aware, there are no members of House Aswad left, and House Black cut all ties to them generations ago.”

“Ah.” Hari paused, “Where are we going?”

“There’s a small temple, about a day’s travel away.” Nefer smirked, flicking his once again split-pupils across the desert ahead, “It’s dedicated to Huah. If we are going to find a way to settle you into this time safely, then it’ll be there that we’ll find our answers.”

“Oh.” Hari subsided into silence.


	5. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefer shares a part of his religion with his brother.

Nefer watched his ward closely as they sat about the fire when the night’s chill had chased away the heat of the day. “What do you know of my Gods, Svalazah?”

The other took a moment to respond, obviously the name was not yet familiar to him. No matter, that would change over time. “I think Isis was Horus’ mother, but that’s about it.”

“Ah.” Nefer rubbed his face, “Would you like me to start with our origin story, or with Isis, and Horus’ birth?”

Svalazah winced, green eyes shooting him a guilty look, “The origin story might be best, I think.”

Nefer sighed, leaning forward and motioning to the flames, letting them shift, taking on the form of his tale, as he spoke, “In the beginning there was chaos made form in the shape of fathomless and directionless waters. They are called Nun. Then Atum formed himself, out of an act of will, taking the form of a Bennu. He flew to Heliopolis, where he alighted on an obelisk sticking out of the waters, and formed a nest of sacred spices and herbs. He set himself alight.”

Svalazah interrupted, “He was a phoenix?”

“Eh?”  
“A red and gold bird, about the size of a large hawk. They die every so often in a blaze of fire, and reform from it as an infant chick.”

Nefer cocked his head, “Maybe.” He refocused on his tale, the flames taking shape once more, drawing Svalazah’s gaze to them, “From that fire, Atum was miraculously reborn. For a time he flew around the dark waters, always returning to his nest when he grew tired, but eventually he grew lonely. It is then that he created his two children. His son, Shu, who represented dry air, and his daughter, Tefnut, representing corrosive damp air. These twins represent two universal principles of our existence: life and right, or life and justice.” He took a sip of wine from the skin at his side. “The twins loved each other fiercely but, as siblings do, they fought just as fiercely. It is during one of these brawls between the siblings that the sky and the waters were separated, and the resultant offspring, were the god Geb, the dry land that emerged from these waters, and Nut, the sky, providing the first dry land for Atem, who is known as Re at this point, to rest.” He shot a glance at his enthralled companion, “Re means the sun at its first rising, and as Atum is one of the gods of the sun, it is most apt.” He cocked his head, letting the flames die back to their normal levels, “I’ll continue another night, Svalazah. We’ll be reaching our destination tomorrow. You’ll need your rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter a cop-out? Maybe. I'll try to flesh out the whole time travel explanation next chapter, but I felt guilty for taking so long to get this out, and so I got this ready to post. Will try to get the next one out within a shorter time frame than this one :/


	6. Huah's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svalazah becomes settled in his proper place in the Timestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to update, I think it's a little longer than the rest of the chapters thus far, so hopefully that makes up for it?
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoy :)

Nefer pulled the horse to a halt by an lump of pale sandstone. Harry frowned from his place behind the other, “Where are we?”

“The entrance to an oasis that was ordered sealed off during the reign of Ahhotep I. She ordered the wards to be cast so only those of Egyptian Blood would be able to enter, as she wished us to have a safe place to hide from the wrath of the Hyksos.” They dismounted, and Nefer grasped the reins, leading Harry through a crack in the stone that seemed to broaden enough for them to easily pass through side by side. “There is a network of such hidden the length of the Nile, and they are still maintained by those of us sworn to protect our nation’s heritage.”

“But Egypt is no longer ruled by a Pharaoh, is it?”

“No, and the one who does rule us holds little love for those of us of the Old Families. There will be a time when we are forced to flee our lands, but I pray it will not be for some time yet.”

Harry stared in shock as the tunnel ended, leaving him standing on the shore of a large lake, an island in the centre, holding a small building hewn from the same sandstone as the tunnel they’d just passed through, “What happens to the oases if that happens?”

“Those of the Bedouin with our Blood will protect them, and when they fall, if they fall, then the wards will ensure that only those who would treat the oases and the Temples within with the respect they should will be able to enter.” He shot the younger man a wry smile, “You would have slammed straight into the cliffside and seen me disappear into nowhere if you’d failed the test. And that’s with my telling you there was something here, if I hadn’t been escorting you, you never would have found the entrance to start with. Blood is power my friend.”

* * *

Nefer led the other into the lake, their clothes neatly folded on the shoreline behind, and handed him a razor and a bottle of oil, “You’re going to need to remove all of your hair if you want to enter the Temple.”

“What?”

He shrugged, grimacing as he ran the blade over his beard, “Relax, I have hair growth potion in my bags. To enter, we need to be pure and clean. Hair is considered unclean, so get shaving.” He paused, “And I do mean _all_ your hair. Even your eyelashes, and you can’t use magic I’m afraid.”

“You’re a sadist.”

“What?”  
Svalazah blinked, “Um, someone who finds pleasure in causing other’s pain.”

“Ah. My first lover was like that.” He winced, “Not something I enjoy, from either side.”

Svalazah winced, “Ouch.”

“Very much so.” He frowned at the sight of the scars on the other’s back, _‘I need to get his story out of him at some point. Though those will help sell our story I suppose.’_

* * *

Harry stared at his bald reflection in the lake’s waters, “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you don’t want to be ripped into your component pieces by an angry god?” Nefer smirked at him, handing him a sheet of pristine linen and demonstrating how to wrap it around him in a kilt-like manner. “Come on, best to do this during the half-light.” He waded back through the water, stepping on an underwater causeway as he did so, ensuring that the waist-high water was only up to his knees. Harry grimaced once more and followed him.

* * *

Nefer stepped into the temple, Svalazah following behind him, and watched as the torches on the walls ignited in response to a presence within. They stepped forward and knelt before the altar, Svalazah a couple of steps slower, and placed a loaf of bread on the stone, pouring a skin of wine into the bowl provided. _~We wait until the light shifts, then we make our entreaty.~_

_~Understood.~_

* * *

Harry watched in shock an hour later as the reddish-gold of the torchlight seemed to gleam, before suddenly engulfing the room in a familiar shade of deadly-green. Nefer flickered a smile, and began to speak, though Harry strangely could only see his lips moving, a roaring rushing sound filling his ears in place of the sound of the other’s voice.

* * *

“Great Huah, Lord of Time and all that entails, I entreat you. Grant Svalazah a place in my Family. Let him find a place of safety in this time, let the pain and the loss of his past be left in what may be. Let him become my brother in blood and in life.” Nefer bowed his head at the rush of sounds in his ears, expressing agreement and acceptance as the sand in the room lit up with a golden light, the now green flames of the torches extinguishing. The sand seemed to swirl in a whirlwind around Svalazah, engulfing him and embracing him in their light. At the panicked look of the younger man, Nefer frowned, ~Name yourself, Brother.~

* * *

Harry blinked. _‘No. Not Harry. Not now.’_ He swallowed heavily, before letting a hiss slip past his lips, instinctively realising what language he should use,_ ~I am Svalazah Alioth Wadjet. Brother of Ankhkherednefer and son of the Houses of Wadjet and Aswad. That which was is no more. I am distinct, separate. Harry Potter is the future-past. Svalazah is who I am now.~_ A sense of warmth washed over him, and the sands subsided, though warmth lingered over his heart. Svalazah glanced down, and stared in surprise at the sight of a hieroglyph branded on his skin in brilliant gold, though already fading to the red of fresh burns. It looked to be a man seated in a basket with an odd curving branch in either hand.

Nefer snorted, “He’s marked you with his name. It’s his way of ensuring you’re in your proper place in the Timestream I believe.”

“This is so weird.” He blinked, “I can’t even think of myself as Harry now. I can think that I _was _him, but not that I am.”

“Safety measure presumably to ensure you don’t unmake yourself. You were starting to be a little there I think.” Nefer steered him back out and across the lake. “Change, and down the hair-growth potions?”

“Sounds great.” Svalazah smiled dryly at his brother, “Any changes you can see?”

“Hmm. Not yet. They may make themselves known while you sleep tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm not sure if there's a tattoo form of this already, but here's a modern image of Huah's name in the Hieroglyph format:  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Heh.svg

**Author's Note:**

> So, Time Travel. Yes, I know it's overdone, but I felt like taking a turn. Nefer is going to be of a great deal of importance going forward, at least for this first part. Sithathor was his wife in case I don't get around to elaborating. She died in childbirth, so... but the child did survive. They're currently with the aunt's family while Nefer mourns.
> 
> GOOGLE TRANSLATE - I tried to keep the languages as accurate as I could for what Nefer would plausibly be expected to be able to speak.
> 
> hal 'ant bakhyr? – are you alright? Arabic  
Bu daha mı iyi? – is this better? Turkish  
Tu Romanus es? – are you roman? Latin  
kya aap yah jubaan bol sakate hain? – can you speak this tongue? - Hindi  
Kī iha tuhāḍī zabāna hai? – Is this your tongue? Punjabi  
Éllines ísos? – Greek perhaps? – Greek  
daena naemal hdha , 'alays kadhlk? – Let’s work this out, shall we? Arabic


End file.
